Diclonius
by ToothlessHaddock
Summary: Basada en la idea de Elfen Lied. Hiccup es un diclonius que es el más buscado de la ciudad. Heather idea un plan para al fin acabar con él.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, por obvias razones, le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks, y ciertas ideas tampoco, sino del Anime Elfen Lied creada por ve tu a saber quien.**

 **Bien, este fanfic medio extraño fue por el intercambio de regalos de año nuevo "Frigg secreto" del grupo de facebook "Caldo de Toothcup para el alma", y este es para mi amada esposa Sarah; Espero y te guste, cariño, me costó trabajo pero lo hice pensando en ti n.n y si de casualidad alguien más lo lee, disfrutalo, y si no ni modo xD**

 **Anyway, Disfruten, en especial tu, Saritah querida**

* * *

Cuando fue a dar su misa esta tarde, jamás creyó terminaría en su fin, de un momento a otro el Sacerdote terminó siendo destazado en plena misa. Los espectadores estaban estupefactos cuando aquel joven con peculiares cuernos en su cabeza entró sin previo aviso; creyeron que había entrado el demonio mismo cuando fue directamente hacia el sacerdote a destrozarlo sin haberlo tocado siquiera, ¿qué clase de demonio es este para hacer tal cosa? Preguntaron algunos, sin embargo sólo gritos despavoridos soltaron queriendo salir de allí.

– ¡Alto ahí o los mato también! – Demandó el joven y los residentes pararon en seco – buenos chicos. Ahora, a divertirnos un poco. – relamió los labios ansioso. Pero justo cuando se preparaba la puerta delantera cayó dejando entrar un grupo de policías armado.

– ¡Detente, Hiccup! – gritó la policía en mando. Por el casco no se veía su rostro, excepto sus labios, pero Hiccup automáticamente supo de quien se trataba.

– ¡Heather! ¿Tú de nuevo? Creí que te habías rendido o algo, incluso te dejé vivir. – señaló Hiccup.

Resulta que no era ninguna clase de demonio como creen los demás, es un diclonius, una rara mutación que además de llevar esos cuernos, son capaces de matar usando vectores, una especie de brazos incapaces de ver para el ojo humano destazando cuerpos. El grupo especial policiaca de la ciudad ha sido el único en encargarse en acabar con estos mutantes cuando se presentó peligro para la humanidad.

– ¡Cierra la boca, maldito diclonius! – Apuntó su arma a Hiccup exaltada – No me rendiré ante ti. –

– ¡Pero cuánta drama! No te lo tomes personal, ni siquiera he hecho nada grave. – rio sínicamente levantando sus brazos fingiendo inocencia.

– ¿Nada Grave? Pero si asesinaste a mi hermano y ahora vienes a la iglesia a matar sin razón, por supuesto que lo tomo en contra de ti. –

– Ok, primero que nada, tu hermano se lo merecía, está desquiciado. Y segundo, claro que tengo razón para venir aquí, ¡es navidad! ¿No es así? Por qué no festejarlo en la casa del cumpleañero su amado falso dios a divertirme. – Paró de hablar al ver todas las armas de la policía apuntando hacia él – de acuerdo, tranquila, hacen que quiera matarlos de una vez por arruinar mi diversión. –

– ¿Así que quieres divertirte, ah? – dijo Heather quitándose el casco dejando ver su sonrisa ladeada. – Es por eso que vine a proponerte algo. No te mataré por supuesto, Hiccup. – se acercó a Hiccup una vez que trajo su atención.

– Nunca serás capaz de matarme, eso lo sabes, pero al fin estas entendiendo mi juego, niña Dagur, ¿Qué propuesta me tienes? – poco a poco se fue acercando a ella ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de los demás policías.

Heather siempre odió la forma que le llamó, más no borró su sonrisa del rostro y continuó con su jugada – sé que si luchamos contra ti perderíamos fácilmente, como tú lo mencionaste, así que mejor te propongo a que luches con uno de nuestros dragones; si le ganas, te dejamos ir y no te volveremos a molestar, pero si el dragón te vence, bueno, ya sabes cómo termina. –

– Un dragón, ¿Ah? Que astuta. – Los dragones eran los únicos que podían ver los vectores de los diclonius, dándole desventaja, de hecho gracias a los dragones fue que estos mutante estuvieran en peligro de extinción por su agilidad. Sin embargo, le resultó extraño para Hiccup que llegara Heather a proponérselo en vez de sólo traer al dragón a atacarlo. – Acepto tu ortodoxa propuesta. – le extendió su mano erguido como muestra de sus palabras seguro de aquello.

Heather gustosamente aceptó la mano estrechándola y dando la señal a sus compañeros su siguiente movimiento. Ahora si vio la victoria cerca, esta vez no la tendrá fácil, pensó.

En menos de un minuto, un dragón enorme color negro llegó enfurecido por ser sometido por otro grupo de policías. Lo soltaron y este dio un fuerte rugido resonando por toda la iglesia. Algunos residentes que habían tenido la valentía de quedarse huyeron antes de que el "demonio" los llegara a matar.

La primera reacción de Hiccup fue asombro, luego, sonrió. Esto será más fácil de lo que creí, se dijo en sus adentros. Siguió derecho esperando alguna señal para que esto continúe.

La ansiedad de Hiccup no fue percibida por Heather, pues estaba demasiada distraída viendo al dragón autoproclamándose la ganadora – Hiccup, te presento al famoso Night Fury, un último de su especie y el dragón más poderoso. – los dragones estaban casi extintos por causa de lo humanos, sólo los más poderosos quedaban para usos de guerra.

– Hola, Night Fury. – saludó Hiccup guiñando el ojo, esto no le agradó a Heather pero quiso ignorarlo, esta vez al fin acabará con él. O al menos eso creyó.

El dragón gruñó en respuesta al saludo, cargando un plasma blast, un ataque muy usual en esta especie. Su mirada estaba concentrada en Hiccup, él en cambio no parecía alarmado al ataque que estaba por recibir, tan sólo sonreía esperando el ataque.

Perecía ser el fin considerando que Hiccup ni pestañeaba ni realizaba ningún movimiento en su defensa, pero cuando al fin soltó el plasma blast, Heather quedó boquiabierta.

En el último segundo, el dragón cambió de dirección matando a una mayor parte de los policías que estaban a su alrededor rostizándolos por completo. Heather se paralizó.

– Bien hecho, Toothless. Por un momento si me la creí. – se acercó al dragón y acarició su mentón.

– Pero qué demo… –

– ¿Qué? ¿Realmente creíste que mi amado me iba a asesinar? – dijo Hiccup tratando de no soltar una carcajada por la mirada de la chica. – en serio, de todos los dragones que pudiste haber traído se te ocurrió Toothless. –

– ¿Tooth… Toothless? ¿Nombraste a esta cosa? ¿Y cómo que "amado"? no lo entiendo – de las pocas veces que se había enfrentado a Hiccup, jamás se había esperado esto de él, menos el hecho de que Hiccup se atreviera a besarlo en frente de todos de una manera poco vulgar.

Los pocos policías que habían sobrevivido comenzaron a disparar alarmados al ver tal acto tan desconsiderado, pero ninguna bala llegó al mutante puesto que Toothless lo protegió con sus alas.

Por esta reacción, Hiccup resopló fastidiado y sin moverse de su lugar aniquiló a todos los policías destazando miembro por miembro, dejando un desorden por todo el lugar lleno de brazos, intestinos y demás por los bancos de la iglesia. Heather dio un grito desesperado apuntando inútilmente su arma hacía él al ver a todos sus compañeros destrozados.

– ¡oohh por todos los cielos! ¡Nunca entenderán los humanos! Me obligan a matarlos arruinando la diversión de hacerlos sufrir primero. – Dio un paso adelante hacia Heather haciéndola retroceder – No te alarmes, niña Dagur, no voy a matarte aún. –

Heather pareció no escuchar y siguió retrocediendo murmurando – No lo entiendo. Creí tener todo bajo control, creí que esta vez había ganado. – poco a poco bajaba la voz de modo que ya sólo fueran susurros. - ¿Cómo es que tu… el dragón…? –

– Lo sé, es increíble, ¿no lo crees? Pero en este mundo tan abstracto ya nada debe sorprenderte, niña Dagur. – Parecía burlarse de la incredulidad de la chica, cómo si gozara de su se acercaba, Heather se fue agachando en una esquina sin salida alguna – ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Seré padre. Hurra. – dijo esto con una sonrisa retorcida al ver la mirada incrédula de Heather.

Levantó su camisa para mostrar un vientre abultado cómo muestra. – ¿no es esto más increíble? Ustedes que querían acabar con mi especie y la de Toothless y mira, nosotros la resucitaremos. Aunque más bien sería otra especie aún más poderosa, ¿cómo se llamaría? Dragonius… diclogón… no, se oye raro. Night Diclury…. Muy largo. Nigh… ¡Hey! – en pleno monólogo, una bala estaban por atravesar su cráneo, de no ser por uno de sus vectores que lo detuvo. – Mira, HEATHER, yo que iba a invitarte al bautizo de mi hijo ¿te atreves a matarme? No me hagas mandarte con tu preciado hermano que tanto le lloras. – amenazó levantándola del suelo.

Heather aún en shock no bajó el arma y volvió a disparar sin pensarlo dos veces, obvio que Hiccup volvió a detenerlo.

– Eres un maldito enfermo desquiciado. Vaya que reproducirte con un dragón fue tu colmo, maldito animal. – se soltó del agarre de Hiccup y aún sin bajar el arma continuó disparando aun sabiendo que estas serán detenidas. – Acabaré contigo, imbécil. –

Aún con la amenaza de Heather Hiccup no pareció tomarla en serio, ni pareció molestar los disparos. – Desquiciado tu hermano, no yo. – parpadeando tranquilo tomó a Heather por el cuello con uno de los vectores cortándola poco a poco desangrándola. – Lastima, en serio quería que fueras al bautizo. – y sin más espera le cortó la cabeza. – Me saludas a tu hermano. –

Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo había terminado; la iglesia nunca pudo estar mejor, miembros por todos lados decorada con sangre en las paredes. Esto animó un poco a Hiccup al ver su obra, sin embargo, resopló – Esa Heather desesperada, al final del día no me dejó divertirme y tuve que matarla de una vez. Bueno, espero y tenga otro hermano resentido en busca de venganza, ¿No lo crees, Toothless? – éste miró a su amante y escuchó un gruñido molesto de su parte. - ¿Qué? Será divertido, y más si estás conmigo ahora. – reclamó al no ver apoyo del dragón.

Mientras, Toothless se acercó a Hiccup resoplando de su nariz empujándolo un poco. – Oh claro. Lo siento por no haberte dicho sobre mi embarazo pero yo que iba a saber que te iban a traer hoy, ni sabía que trabajabas para ellos o lo que sea que hacías allá. – acarició su trompa y no pudo resistir los mimos juntando sus frentes por un breve momento.

– Así que si, serás padre. ¿No es genial? Es como esos milagros navideños como dirían los estúpidos humanos. – Hiccup aprovecha el momento para darle otro beso. – el nudo si dio frutos a pesar de nuestras dudas. – más besos y lengüetazos fue regado por toda su cara, limpiando sangre ajena de su rostro. – Ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer, grandote? No me voy a quedar a limpiar – pregunta juguetonamente lamiendo sus labios.

El dragón ronronea y curruca su cabeza en su cuello queriendo quitarle su camisa. La masacre que provocaron en plena vista lo excitó más a pesar de haber pasado ya el celo.

– ¡Oye! Con méndigo miembro que tienes le aplastarás los cuernos a nuestro hijo. Mejor vamos a descansar antes de que llegue la policía… ¡Oh! Es cierto, ya los matamos. – y riendo montó al dragón salieron volando a su choza no muy lejos de ahí.


End file.
